


Послеобеденный чай

by Felis_caracal



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felis_caracal/pseuds/Felis_caracal
Summary: "Как так выходит, что ты можешь пить чай, но не можешь — воду?"





	Послеобеденный чай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afternoon Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675985) by shadowofrazia. 



> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2015.

Глинда смотрела, как ее соседка по комнате делает крошечные, почти незаметные глотки чая. Напротив, Эльфаба, казалось, твердо решила игнорировать Глинду, которая — без всякого поощрения со стороны самой Эльфабы — явно вознамерилась всюду следовать за ней. Все это Глинда проделывала без малейшего опасения за свою репутацию, которая и так, впрочем, с каждым днем все больше трещала по швам.   
— Мисс Глинда.  
— Я думала, мы уже можем обойтись без церемоний, Эльфи, — нежно улыбнулась Глинда, с изяществом истинной леди отпивая из своей чашки.   
Эльфаба моргнула, затем нахмурилась:  
— Послушай, только потому, что Бок…  
— Я называю тебя Эльфи не потому, что так делает Бок. Я думаю, это мило. Это совсем не так грубо, как Эльфаба, не правда ли?  
— Грубо? — На мгновение Эльфаба едва не лишилась дара речи, а такое с ней бывало крайне редко. — Мое имя вовсе не грубое.   
— О, оно длинное, если тебе так больше нравится. — Не услышав ответа, Глинда добавила: — В нем на самом деле много слогов.   
— Мне следует напомнить тебе? В твоем имени тоже три слога — Га-лин-да. — Эльфаба скривилась, обжегшись новым глотком чая.   
— Было три слога. Мне следует напомнить это тебе? Меня зовут Глинда. Глин-да. В этом имени всего два слога. Как так выходит, что ты можешь пить чай, но не можешь — воду? — поинтересовалась Глинда. У нее было огромное количество времени для того, чтобы изучить привычки соседки по комнате, и достаточно времени, чтобы заметить, что, хотя Эльфи не отваживалась приблизиться к воде, она пахла очень… свежо. «Сандаловым деревом», — сказала бы Глинда, если бы потребовалось описать этот запах.   
— Чай — это совсем не вода, — пожала плечами Эльфаба после минутного раздумья. — Я могу пить и молоко.   
— Молоко — вовсе не то же самое. А вот чай — это же просто вода и листья. Как так получается, что ты можешь его пить без вреда для себя?   
— Это не чистая вода.   
— Не имеет значения. Вода в наших спальнях наверняка содержит минералы и всякие примеси. Ее тоже сложно назвать чистой.   
— Будь любезна, позови меня, когда будешь мыть голову и обнаружишь в волосах гору чайных листьев. Не хочу пропустить такое зрелище даже за все блага страны Оз. — Эльфаба понимала, что уже начинает защищаться, а в такие моменты она становилась излишне резкой.   
— Ну я же просто спросила! — Глинда сердито сгребла свои вещи и тут же выбежала прочь из маленькой кондитерской.   
Хмурясь, Эльфаба допила свой чай и оставила оплату на столике. Честно говоря, Глинда раскипятилась из-за полнейшей ерунды.


End file.
